Not Applicable
Not Applicable
This invention relates to a method of and system for distributing and redeeming electronic coupons or xe2x80x9ctokensxe2x80x9d in a computer network environment and more specifically to a method and system for distributing, in advance of a request for information for which the xe2x80x9ctokenxe2x80x9d has relevance which may be redeemed.
With the rapid growth of computer networking and requests for information from one computer to the next e.g. the Internet, it has become common practice for a provider of information (a xe2x80x9cServerxe2x80x9d) to provide each specific requester of information (a xe2x80x9cClientxe2x80x9d), with an electronic xe2x80x9ctokenxe2x80x9d (commonly referred to as a xe2x80x9cCookiexe2x80x9d) for the purpose of xe2x80x9crecognizingxe2x80x9d the client and/or providing some pre-determined and pre-programmed level of customization at the discretion of the information provider.
Thus, in the prior art, the first time a client makes an electronic request for information from the server, the server delivers the requested information and, in addition, an electronic xe2x80x9ctokenxe2x80x9d or Cookie that allows the xe2x80x9cserverxe2x80x9d to recognize the xe2x80x9cclientxe2x80x9d and is able to customize the information provided in subsequent requests. The Cookie can also be used to identify a specific client or set of clients to control access to specific information or entry points of the server""s private network.
In ordinary commerce, information providers such as newspapers and magazines are used to attract or identify specific market segments of consumers in order to permit vendors to target consumers in those specific market segments with advertising. This frequently includes the use of coupons which may be redeemed by consumers for discounts on product purchases and for other benefits. Typically, the source of the coupon is either the vendor""s own product or publication or that of a distributor or other information provider associated with the vendor. One of the benefits of coupons is that they provide the vendor with some measure of the effectiveness of their advertising by using coupons that are unique to each source of advertising. However, the tracking of paper coupons is a very time consuming and imprecise process.
With the advance of the Internet, consumers can download and print out coupons from many online sources. Consumers can take these coupons to their local store to redeem them or return them to their source along with a proof of purchase in order to receive a refund by mail. These methods are both inconvenient and time consuming for the consumer. Currently, there is no effective way to distribute and redeem coupons online.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an improved method and system for distributing and redeeming coupons in a network environment.
The invention is directed to a method of and system for distributing and redeeming electronic coupons in a networked environment where the source of the coupons, the consumer and vendor are all connected to a common communications channel. The consumer, via a client system, can connect to a source of the coupons, typically a server, which will transfer an electronic coupon or a xe2x80x9cbookxe2x80x9d of electronic coupons to the client. These coupons are transferred in advance of the client establishing a connection with the vendor""s server in order to request information or obtain discounts on purchases of the vendors products or services. When the client does establish a connection with a vendor""s server and initiates a transaction for information, goods or services, the vendor""s server can recognize that the client bears a coupon which can modify the transaction and permit the client to redeem the coupon. The coupon can include an encrypted or encoded portion which would permit the server to communicate with another server such as an authentication server to authenticate and/or validate the coupon.
The system according to the invention includes a first server system, including a computer processor and associated memory and a client system, including a computer processor and associated memory, coupled to a communications channel. The client system is adapted to request information from the first server system and the first server system is adapted for transferring information over the communications channel. The first server system is also adapted for transferring an electronic coupon to client system and the client system is adapted for storing the electronic coupon in the associated memory. The system can further include a second server system, including a computer processor and associated memory, coupled to the communications channel. The client can be adapted to initiate a transaction with the second server system. The second server system can be adapted to detect the electronic coupon in order to enable or modify the nature or value of the transaction. The system can further include a third server system, including a computer processor and associated memory,.which can be coupled to the communications channel. The second server system can establish a connection with the third server system in order to enable the third server system to authenticate the electronic coupon and authorize the completion of the transaction contemplated.
The method according to the invention includes the steps of a client system requesting information from a first server system. The first server system transfers the requested information and includes an electronic coupon along with the information transferred. The client system stores the electronic coupon in memory. The client system subsequently requests information from a subsequent server system. The subsequent server system can detect that the client system holds the electronic coupon and upon initiation of a transaction with the subsequent server system, the subsequent server system can enable or modify the transaction, such as by providing a discount in the purchase price of goods or services or provide access or a modified level of access to the information requested as a function of the electronic coupon.